Data centers are increasingly used by enterprises for effective collaboration and interaction and for efficient management of data and resources. A typical data center network contains myriad network elements, including hosts, load balancers, routers, switches, etc. The network connecting the network elements provides secure user access to data center services and an infrastructure for deployment, interconnection, and aggregation of shared resources as required, including applications, hosts, appliances, and storage. Improving operational efficiency and optimizing utilization of resources in such data centers are some of the challenges facing data center managers. Data center managers want a resilient infrastructure that consistently supports diverse applications and services and protects the applications and services against disruptions. A properly planned and operating data center network provides application and data integrity and optimizes application availability and performance.